Blue Senturion
"I am the Blue Senturion, Defender of Intergalactic Law!" The Blue Senturion is a robotic intergalactic police officer from the future. Character History He first arrived to Earth from the future, with the Millennium Message, a warning that the United Alliance of Evil including, Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, the Machine Empire and Divatox, would conquer the universe and divide it up amongst themselves. However, it was said that the invasion would occur in the year 2000, rather than 1998, when it actually did occur. It is likely that after Blue Senturion arrived in the past, history was altered so that the invasion occurred earlier. Divatox kidnapped him and turned him evil, after she found out what the Millennium Message actually was. Blue Senturion attacked the Power Rangers, but the Rangers turned him good again. He proved to be an excellent ally and helped the rangers on many occasions. Regarding the greatness of his power, it seemed that Blue Senturion was extremely powerful, since Divatox many times tried to turn him evil. At the end of the Turbo season, the Blue Senturion departs Earth with Dimitria to aid Zordon on Eltar. When the United Alliance of Evil commenced its attack on the universe in "Countdown to Destruction", the Blue Senturion fought alongside the Phantom Ranger on the latter's home planet, battling the Machine Empire and General Havoc's forces. Despite their resistance, the duo was heavily outnumbered and eventually captured. The two were saved once Zordon's Energy Wave purged the planet of the evil forces. He was last seen in a cameo in the Power Rangers S.P.D. episode "Stakeout" in a video game that Jack and Sky played, where he fought against the demon Cyclopter. The Blue Senturion did not participate in the Legendary Battle for unknown reasons. Personality He is also weak to flies. (Honey, I Shrunk The Rangers) Blue Senturion Zords *Robo Racer Arsenal *Senturion Synergizer *Senturion Cycle Ranger Key The Blue Senturion Ranger Key is the Blue Senturion’s personal Ranger Key. Although this key hasn't been used or seen yet, it has been shown in toy form. Notes *The Blue Senturion is the first Ranger-like ally to have a Zord of his own, in the Robo Racer. *The Blue Senturion's voice always had click sounds before and after his sentences. This was most likely done to make it sounds like he was speaking through a police radio. *Despite it being said that the Blue Senturion could not be turned evil, he has been made evil twice - once with an anger spell induced jacket, and second with a wish by Divatox thanks to Wicked Wisher. *Blue Senturion is not a exactly a Ranger, but rather a robotic policeman and ally to the Rangers. He does, however, have a Zord, Which seems similar to the future SPD Zords as it appears as a large police officer. Appearances See Also de: Blaue Centurion fr: Centurion Bleu Category:Turbo Category:PR Allies Category:In Space Category:Ranger-like allies Category:Robotic PR Allies Category:Blue Ranger Category:Non-human PR Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Power Rangers not in Legendary Battle Category:Aliens Category:PR Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Turbo Rangers Category:Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:PR Vehicle-themed Rangers